


Baking Powder

by dara3008



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jarvis being awesome, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stress Baking, Tony baking, need fluff in my life, steve destroying punching bags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve witnesses a strange sight in the middle of the night... Tony Stark baking. Maybe it's time to get to know the man better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Powder

When Steve was done with destroying three punching bags, remembering that Tony made him an inforced one and proceeding to do his best to destroy it as well (it held, he had to admit, he was impressed), he finally felt that he could sleep. But as he made his way up, he decided to get a bottle of water out of the kitchen first. What welcomed him was the loud and obnoxious (though somewhat addictive) sound of ACDC blasting through the room.

 

It was 3:37 in the morning. What was going on?

 

Next, the smell of something mouthwatering assaulted his nose and he was even more confused. Because ACDC at 3am? Tony. The smell of freshly baked nougat scones? Not so much.

 

But apparently just that, because there was indeed one Tony Stark, dressed in a ridiculous ' _Kiss the Superhero_ ' apron by the stove. 'Tony?' 

 

'Fucking hell!' The flail was hilariously elegant. The middle finger less so. 'Jesus, Cap, warn a mortal.' He snapped, with no real heat behind the words. Steve swore he even saw a blush on the back of his neck.

 

'Sorry.' And he was, he hadn't actually planned to scare the man. 'What are you doing?' He then asked cautiously, because... no, he still wasn't buying it that Tony Stark was baking in an apron at 3am on a Friday night.

 

Tony just gave him a look and reached behind himself for something, to present it to Steve. 'Cranberry Muffin?' Blinking, Steve took the offered cake but left it in his hand to examin. 'Its a Cranberry Muffin, Steve, not a time bomb.'

 

'I wouldn't know with you.' His answer was dry and he would've felt guilty for the wince he earned but the grin showed him that Tony wasn't really insulted.

 

'Yeah, I guess not.' He sighed - and okay, maybe Steve was wrong and he should apologize. 'To answer your question; I'm stress baking.'

 

'You're wha...' He started to ask, but a ring - was that seriously an old egg timer?! - interrupted him.

 

'Hold on a second, my scones are ready.' The engineer quickly, turned around, fumbling a little while looking for his mittens, to take out the tray. An almost orgasmic smell filled the room and Steve was pretty sure his heart melted a little when he saw the small, proud smile on Tony's face.

 

'You're stress baking.' He stated, just to be completely sure. This was bizarre.

 

'Yes, I tend to do that. A lot.' The engineer turned back to him with narrowed eyes. 'Did you never notice the gigantic basket of bakery stuff on the counter, they are there about thrice a week.'

 

Steve laughed. 'Oh I did, to be honest I just never connected them to you of all people.' He didn't mean it as an insult. He didn't, but it was Tony Stark, engineer, playboy, sometimes basket case. Who could blame him?

 

'No, no I get it. I always get that look, don't worry.' Tony took out a spatula and placed the scones on a cooling tray. He then pulled out another bowl and seemed to start anew.

 

Curious, Steve sat down at the counter to watch him work. 'What are you doing next?' 

 

'Cinnamon rolls.' He smiled when he looked up and then barked out a laugh when he saw the Captain's beaming face. 

 

'They are my favourite!' He cheered excitedly, successfully turning himself into an 8 year old.

 

Tony chuckled. 'I know they are, Cap.' He admitted softly.

 

A confused but warm smile spread over Steve's face. 'Thank you.' 

 

'Don't thank me yet, I could still be lying and feeding you crap.' An evil glint in his eyes, Tony finished the batter in record time.

 

Steve hummed. 'You could, but I just ate that Cranberry Muffin and beg to differ.' 

 

'Good, huh?' That little proud smile was back. 'Its the first time I made them actually, good to know they taste well.'

 

'I'm gladly volunteering as your taster, Shellhead.'

 

Tony laughed. 'Why thank you, Spangled. You're gonna have to stand in line with Clint, though.'

 

'He knows?' Steve felt oddly… jealous that he wasn't the first one to know.

 

The engineer didn't seem to notice, thank god and only nodded his head distractedly. He was currently forming the rolls with a sure hand, clearly not for the first time. 'Yeah, he sneaked up on me one night, demanding chocolate chip cookies.'

 

The Captain felt his mouth watering. 'Darn, I remember those.' They stayed silent for a second until Steve couldn't hold it in any longer. 'Alright, I have to ask. How come Tony Stark knows how to bake? Didn't you have like... a personal chef or something?'

 

'Oh, we did. It's Jarvis' fault.' When Steve only frowned in confusion, he smiled. 'When my parents forgot their only child again and again, Jarvis used to watch me and when I was my hyperactive, annoying self he had to 'unbore'-' He actually used air quotations. '-me somehow. When he got fed up, he dragged me either into the kitchen or into the garden.'

 

'Jarvis?' Steve concealed the wince he felt when Howard was mentioned but something else confused him. 'Your... A.I. Jarvis?'

 

'What? No, of course not.' Now Tony looked perplexed but then his eyes windened. 'Oh right, you don't know. Jarvis used to be our butler. He was like a... Grandfather I guess? He died a few years ago, amazing man, only old age could ever get to him.' He smiled softly and a little sadly. 'It was only natural for me to name my A.I. after him.'

 

'I... I didn't know that.' The former soldier felt somewhat speechless. It was the first time Tony was so… forward and honest with him. 'I'm sorry.'

 

Tony waved him off. 'Oh don't be. It was... Peaceful. He told me not to worry about him. That he had had a good life and that he was glad to have been part of our family. He told me he was proud of me.'

 

Hesitating only for a second, Steve reached forward and took the engineer's hand, squeezing it a little. 'So, gardening, huh?' He smiled and if Tony jumped a bit at the contact, he didn't mention it.

 

'Right.' He squeezed back hesitatingly and slowly let go. 'Yeah, we used to have this gigantic, pretentious garden and he would drag me out when it was sunny outside - believe me, I take the drag part literally, the first time I was kicking and screaming, demanding him to let me get back to my workshop.' He chuckled. Steve could see that, really. 'It never really was my thing, to be honest. But the baking? Yeah, that's pretty cool.'

 

Steve smiled slowly. This was nice. Talking to Tony like this. Really nice. 'So... Cinnamon Rolls, huh?'

 

'What? Yeah, they should be ready in a bit, what of it?'

 

The Captain's grin turned smug. 'I get here and you make my favourite sweets? Knowingly? You want to tell me something?'

 

On the one hand, he loved the blush on Tony's face. On the other, he cursed himself for saying anything because he saw the sudden tenseness in his shoulders. 'I... I was just trying to be nice.' He said between gritted teeth, his hands fumbling as he started to clean everything up. 

 

'Hey...' Steve stood up and circled the kitchen island to stand beside him. 'Let me try something?' He asked, determination his his eyes. Tony looked up at him, suddenly feeling way too small. He nodded nevertheless, but flinched a little when big hands framed his face.

 

Before he could even comprehend what was happening, could even tell himself that it was not what he was hoping for, Steve was kissing him. And man, was that what he had hoped for. 

 

The kiss was slow, sweet and tasted of sugar and cranberries. It should be hilarious, really, just completely rom com. But it was awesome.

 

When Steve leaned back, Tony could only stare at him. 'What... what was that?' He asked, almost in a daze.

 

The Captain chuckled. 'You can take it as a thank you for the rolls...' He hesitated but smiled when he saw the displeased frown on the engineer's face. 'Or I could help you with clean up, prepare the usual basket and take you to bed. With me.' Before Tony could answer anything - lewd probably - he framed his face again. 'To sleep, Shellhead. To sleep. And tomorrow, you will go out with me. Deal?'

 

Tony grumbled, but leaned into the touch nevertheless. 'Not fair. But deal.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I really am just a sucker for a baking or cooking Tony, and well, Jarvis being an amazing butler/grandpa


End file.
